Middle of the Road
by cherri deluca
Summary: After Sam escapes Hell he has a chance encounter with Bella while passing thru Forks. One year later he returns hoping to finish what they started.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are we doing going to dull as hell Forks Sammy? We've already been over this a dozen times and nothing about this case seems to lead to Washington. So I'm askin' again, why Forks?" Dean Winchester asked his brother loudly with one eye on his response and one on the endless highway in front of them. They had been driving all night and he was tired. Tired of driving, tired of this case they were working and mostly tired of Sam's insistence that they head to Washington with no explanation.

All Sam could do was blink. He wasn't sure exactly how to explain his need to be in Forks to his brother. What was he supposed to say to Dean? Hey Dean there's this girl in Washington that I kinda dated when I was working alone last year and she was the one thing that made me feel anything.

Yeah right he thought. He could just imagine Dean's response to that. Instead he looked at his bother and answered him. "We aren't getting anywhere with this one Dean and I think I know someone who can help but they live in Forks so that's why we are going there. Just drive ok, I will explain when we get there." He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes and remembered the last time he was in Forks.

**Flashback**

_Walking down the quite streets of Forks after ten pm on a weekday was as boring as watching paint dry Sam decided. His last hunt had ended with him killing to rogue vamps on the out skirts of town and now he was looking for a quite place to eat and rest for the night. Hunting was all he knew and even though sleep was hard to come by these days he felt weary. While he didn't really miss Dean he did miss the companionship that he offered. _

_Maybe that's what he needed instead of a nights rest. Maybe he just needed to find someone to hang out with for the night. Not just a warm body but someone to talk to for a bit. Sam looked around the dead streets of Forks which at this hour only boasted quite houses and sporadic street lights. Looks like finding company was going to be a problem. Sam kept driving slowly looking for any signs of life. Although he could see lights inside the houses and background noise he didn't see anyone out and about. He was just about to turn onto a street that would lead to the nearest bar when he noticed a lone motorcycle being walked slowly in the distance. The bike was moving away from him and the rider seemed to not be paying any attention to the fact that they were sharing the road. The rider looked slight, thin. No more than a kid really and for some unknown reason Sam felt the need to make sure the kid made it where he was going ok._

_Sam drove up along side the rider and rolled down the window on the old truck he had made his own._

" _Hey kid you need a ride?" He yelled out the window. As soon as he spoke he relised that only a foo whould stop and talk to a stranger driving through town at night on barren stetch of road in the middle of the night. So imagine his surpirise when the rider turn their head and answered him._

"_Sure That would b great. My bike stopped about a mile ago so I'm just pushing it till I get where I need to be. "The rider stopped talking and removed the cap that rested on his head and Sam watched in awe as long chocolate locks of hair went tumbling almost to the riders back. It was only in that moment that he realized that the rider was a girl. He slammed on the breaks a nd put the truck in park. Not paying any mind to the fact that the turck was in the middle of the street or to the fact that the girl was looking at him like he had lost his mind. He began pacing in the street yelling at the girl with his arms waving like a loon. He knew he must have looked like a completely crazy person but he couldn't bring himself to care._

"_Are you out of your mind little girl? Why the hell would you get in a strange truck in the middle of the night with a guy you don't even know? Why are you out here alone anyway you should be home in bed getting ready for school tomorrow? Do you have any idea what could happen to a girl alone at night!" He yelled finishing his rant standing only inches away from her face. _

_You could have knocked him over with a feather as he watched the girls' reaction._

"_Oh please douchwad tell me all about what could happen to me out here all alone. Tell me it isn't safe for me here and that you just want to protect me for my own good! Why won't you guys see that I know that already? Why won't you see that I just don't care anymore?" The girl screamed at him before falling into his startled arms with tears streaming down her face. _

_Ok, ok sweet girl don't cry. Hush." Sam crooned while rubbing her back trying desperately to calm her down at the same time as he tried to think of what to do with her. He knew one thing; they needed to get off the road so in a split second decision he decided to take her with him, at least as far as a hotel so she could pull herself together._

_He walked her to the passenger side of the truck and helped her in, then quickly placed her bike in the trunk. Once he was back in the car he rolled down all the windows so the night air could flow thru. 'Hush sweet girl. I've got you and I'm not letting go till you ask me to." He waited until she nodded in acknowledgment of what he said then drove them to the nearest motel._

**End Flashback**

What followed next between Sam and the girl could only be described as the beginnings of love. The two of them were both so broken and alone that they clung to each other. They spent hours in that hotel room drowning their sorrows in cheap whisky and opened up to each other more than they ever had with anyone else. Sam shared all his hurt and guilt about Jessica and the life he lived as a hunter. He told her all about his family and being pulled back into a life that he never wanted. He cried as he told her about his loss of hope and the death of his dreams for a future with the constant hunting and killing. He screamed in rage for his brother who never had a chance to be anything more than his father's weapon. And through it all the girl just listened. She held his hand and hugged him tight and listened, never calling him crazy or judging his life. Just when he thought that she was about to fall asleep on him she told him her story. She cried about the loss of her innocence to a vampire love who hadn't quite loved enough to stay. She told him of her own childhood that was more prolonged torture of feeling unwanted and raising her own irresponsible mother. She told him of her distant father who she felt resented her intrusion into his bachelor life. She told him everything she had swore that she never would. And in the end she cried into his flannel covered shoulder because for the first time in forever she felt free. Free from the lies she had been forced to tell and the secrets that weren't hers that she was asked to keep. After that they rested in each other's arms, neither one sleeping but both just basking in the moment.

He shared one glorious week together with her holed up in that room. She didn't have anywhere to be since her father was investigating missing hikers and he was finally just being in the moment. Not traveling or hunting just living.

At the end of the week she left his bed wrapped in only his flannel shirt and walked him to the hotel room door. They both knew he couldn't stay. They got what they needed from each other. He got to feel peace for the first time in a long time and she got to feel hope for the future. He stood in the doorway of that room that was the only place that ever felt like home and silently made him-self a promise. He swore that if he could he would return to her. He brushed a soft kiss on the girl's lips knowing that it might be the last time. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and whispered  
"Someday Bella." Then he turned and walked away.

Sam pulled himself from his musing as he realized that they had entered Forks. They were driving through the center of town and Dean was ready for food and a drink.

"Sam where the hell am I supposed to go now? " He grumbled at Sam then shoved his shoulder when he didn't answer fast enough.

"Just go to that Hotel up the street Dean. We can't meet my contact until morning anyway."

Dean complied and went to the nearest hotel and slept while Sam watched the dark break in gloomy Forks wondering what they day would bring him.

"Sam why in the hell are we sitting in a high school parking lot? I feel like a perv man. Can't your contact meet us somewhere else?" Dean asked as they leaned against the side of the Impala early the next morning. Students had just started to arrive and were giving them wary glances whispering about the two strange men in the parking lot.

Sam was about to answer when he heard the purr of a sleek engine. He watched as a silver Volvo slide smoothly into the lot and a bronze haired boy climbed out. It wasn't the boy that interested him however. It was the girl he helped from the car. He watched as she climbed out. Her brown hair falling around her shoulders and all he could do was watch and remember when that same hair made a silken curtain as she leaned down to kiss him.

He started walking toward the car not stopping even as Dean asked him where he was going. He was unconcerned about the vampire that stood watching his approach al he could see was the girl. He watched as she noticed where the boy was looking and turned her head to see what had caught his attention. He saw the smirk grace her face and waited just out of reach for her to make a move; He didn't want to mess things up for her if she didn't want him there.

He worried for nothing.

"Hey Sam." She whispered before walking into his embrace.

"Hello Isabella." He said brushing a hand across her back then pushed her away so he could take a look at her. She looked better. The cloud of sadness that seemed to follow her was gone and her eyes were bright. Not as bright as when they were together he noticed, but bright all the same. She had even gained a few pounds making her curves even more evident. All in all the young girl that he had left had almost overnight become a woman.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the vampire wrapping a possessive arm around her middle.

"Hi I'm Edward, _Bella's_ boyfriend and you are?" Sam laughed as the boy placed stressed her name.

"Sam." Was all he said and he could tell by the look in Edwards eyes that he knew who he was. What Sam didn't know was that Edward had held Bella night after night since his return and while he still heard his name said in her sleep and even Jacobs name on occasion he heard Sam whispered every night without fail. He heard this strangers name whispered with a longing that Bella never expressed for him. He even heard the man's name as he watched Bella bring her to orgasm in her sleep, crying out for the unknown man with a desperation that broke his heart and enraged him in equal measure.

"What can we do for you Sam?" Edward asked making it clear to Sam and Dean that what ever they had to say could be said to him as well.

Sam ignored Edward and addressed Isabella.

"I need you sweet girl. I need your help"


	2. Turning the Page

Of all the ways Bella thought her day would go this wasn't anything like what she imagined when she crawled out of bed that morning. Having Edward back in her life after his absence was wonderful, she couldn't deny that. She had missed him and his family greatly. After saving him in Italy and having him come home with her contrite and ready to start their relationship again felt good. It was a balm to her much bruised heart and ego. However the all encompassing love that had flowed between them was not there anymore. Sure she still loved Edward but the love had changed. No longer was he her perfect knight in shining armor, now he was a very flawed boy trapped in a life that he didn't want. She knew that her life was bound to him, the fact that he was willing to end himself when he thought she was dead told her that he would live only as long as she did and he would never again willingly let her go.

So that left her with quite the dilemma, could she stay with Edward knowing that while he wanted a life with her it would only be on his terms? They had discussed it at length and she knew he would never turn her nor would he ever make love to her. He was bound and determined to drag her into his antiquated ideal of a marriage that while full of his devotion would be void of any passion. As she stepped out of Edwards's car and spotted Sam standing there just out of her reach she knew in at that instant that the decision she had been wavering over had just been made. In the moment she heard Sam say he needed her, her life changed forever.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" Bella asked moving slowly forward toward the tall man intent on being wrapped in his arms again. Her motion was stopped when Edward grabbed her arm and slowed her movement to a stop.

"Bella where are you going, you can't just leave with two strange men. Any way this isn't the place to talk. If you have to talk to them lets head back to my place and we can figure this out." Edward said trying to worm his way into the future conversation. He wasn't sure what was going on but Alice wasn't able to see anything connected to the two men and so he had no clue what Bella or Sam where going to do. He hoped by staying with her and Sam while they had this conversation that he could convince Bella to stay with him.

Sam looked at the hand that was restraining Bella's movement and tried not to wince at the idea of the cold ones hand resting on her body. He knew that if Edward was back in her life that they were back together and he had no true right to object to anything that went on between them. That didn't mean that he was going to give up without a fight if there was any chance that Isabella could still be his however. With that thinking in mind he turned to his brother to make proper introductions and figure out his next move.

"Dean this is Isabella Swan, Isabella this is my older brother Dean." He saw her body jerk at the introduction then he recalled telling her about leaving Dean to his life with Lisa away from the hunting. He knew she would understand immediately what their being in Forks together would mean. He didn't however know how she would respond to the information. He worried for nothing.

"So you're Dean. It's nice to finally meet you, I take it you two are working a job in the area then?" She asked with a small smirk on her face. Dean was surprised that she knew about their work and it made him wonder how close she really was to his brother and what had went down between them.

Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean's inquisitive look. He didn't know what to tell him. There were no secrets between him and Isabella; Dean would just have to deal with that. Now he had to find a way to talk to her alone and as he thought about everything she had ever told him one thing jumped into the forefront of his memory. While Edward and his family had a treaty with the wolves they weren't allowed on tribal lands so that made them a perfect spot to talk to his girl.

"Sorry Ed but I need to speak to Isabella in private. Can we go hit First Beach Isa? I think that you want to hear what I have to say. It shouldn't take long and I can have you back to Charlie by dinner time." Sam asked Isabella all the while watching as Edward became even tenser at the idea of them leaving him behind.

Sam watched as Isa looked at him then turned to Edward. Her indecision what palpable, finally with a small sigh she looked at Edward and said. "I need to talk to these guys Edward. I'll meet you at your house before dinner ok?" For the first time it didn't sound to Edward like Bella was asking permission to go out without hm. It sounded like exactly what is was, Bella telling him what she was going to do. He knew in that moment that making a fuss would only push her away so he balled his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her to bring her back into his embrace and never letting go.

"Fine love, just be careful." He then turned and left her standing there alone with the two men.

"Hop in Isa. This may take a while." Sam said smiling as he watched her climb into the make seat. He had imagined her in the car with him too many times to count and now that he had her there he was going to do whatever it took to keep her with him.


End file.
